Blue eyes, Black eyes
by Naraku-Maru
Summary: This is a kinda AU story with Kisara. Kisara is an 11 year old girl who has problems at home but one day her life changes in a flash. Who is, What is, that thing in the mirror? Read on to find out. Warning: Abuse,Language,Death
1. The Day She Ran Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any character from the show.  
  
Blue eyes, Black eyes  
  
Chapter 1 : The Day She Ran Away  
  
January 2nd, 8:45 am, in the school yard. Kisara liked to come to school early in the morning, knowing that most people wouldn't be there to bother her. They always seemed to pick on her. She never really understood it. They had told her the reason was because she was different.  
  
Kisara looked up to the sky as she felt water droplets fall on her face. Then a wind came by sweeping some of her platinum white hair into her pale face. Her bright blues eyes then adjusted to her surroundings again.  
  
The 11 year old girl slowly walked herself up to the empty school, slumping herself up against the brick wall of the building.  
  
The rain started to come down hard around her,soaking her to the bone, she didn't care. All she could think of was how awful the day would be later on. How her class mates would push her around, steal her lunch, and leave her out of activities in gym class. Randy would probably stick glue on her chair again or Yumi would probably get paint in her hair. Kisara didn't understand how people could be so mean to her, she never did anything to them.  
  
Life wasn't any better at home. Her parents would be constantly fighting all the time. Sometimes her father would be so angry he would sink as low as to beat on Kisara. One time her father had gotten mad and Kisara had hid from him, making her pet bunny a target. The last time she saw her bunny he was a mutilated bloody corpse on the living room floor, a knife meters away from it.  
  
"Kisara! What are you doing out here in the rain all by yourself?! Come in, you'll get sick." A lady with long blonde hair was standing infront of her, Ms. Yasaki. "Come on now Kisara." All Kisara did was look up at her with a blank expression. Ms.Yasaki then bent down to grab one of her arms making Kisara flinch away.  
  
"No, leave me alone." The little girl said with no feeling to her voice, then got up and darted out of the school yard down the road. She didn't want anyones help, she didn't need it. After they got in the school Ms.Yasaki would have probably started asking her questions like : 'So how are you making friends?' and ' How are you doing at home?'. She hated when teachers did that. She hated teachers, they were always sticking their noses in her business.  
  
The rain had started to die down when Kisara ducked into an alley way between the quickie-mart and post office. She knew she would get into trouble if she didn't go back to school, but there was no way she was going back to that horrid place. Kisara looked up and down the street, then down at her 'Hello Kitty' watch.  
  
It was now 9:05, school would have started by now. Kisara slowly slipped out of her hiding place out onto the sidewalk. Where would she go? She had no idea in the matter.  
  
For the next few hours Kisara just walked around in town looking into the windows of shops wishing she had brought her allowance with her this morning. When she got to the pet shop she stopped infront of the window. There was a white bunny on display.  
  
'I wish I still had my bunny. Why did Daddy have to go and kill him? I loved him so much...'  
  
Kisara fell to the sidewalk crying. She really did miss her bunny. People walked by her crying form not giving her one glance, no one seemed to care. Then a police officer came by wondering what she was doing there.  
  
"Hello there,little lady. Aren't you supposed to be in school? Where are your parents?" The man bent down beside her. 'Go away' was all she could think. Then the officer took her by the arm. "Let me take you down to the station. We'll get your parents to come and get you."  
  
'NO, NO, NO!' Kisara thought trying to get away from the man's grip. " Err..."  
  
"Are you okay? Did I say something?" The officer asked, keeping a firm grip on her arm. Kisara gave in and followed the man to the police office. This wasn't a good thing. Kisara knew that when she got home her father would be really angry. 'Some how' Kisara thought 'I'll get away. I have to.' 


	2. Before The Tragedy

A/N: Sorry everyone for the long wait for this chapter, I've been busy and wasn't able to type it up. I was also having problems thinking about where I was going with this. Also I've made up a last name for Kisara seeing she doesn't have one. I have no idea where I got "Kedo" but that's what it's going to be. But anyways on with the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any character from the show. So please Don't sue! ;;

Chapter 2 : Before the Tragedy

Kisara and the officer arrived, within a 10 minute walk, at the police station. When they got in the officer showed Kisara to a chair in front of his office desk, then sat himself down in a chair behind it. He then turned to Kisara.

"So, what's your name?"

"K-kisara...Kedo" She said unsure if this was a good thing. The man smiled at her.

"Well, Kisara would you be able to tell me your phone number so we can get your parents to come pick you up?" he said as he picked up the phone on his desk side. Kisara stared down at the floor. What should she do? She couldn't get away so it seemed like her only choice was to tell him. She kept starring down at the floor and the answered him with a sigh.

"529-0679" Kisara said as he dialled the buttons on the phone. There was a steady silence as the officer waited for someone to pick up the phone at Kisara's house. Kisara hoped that her mom would be out shopping or something and not pick up the phone but, all hope shattered as someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Kedo? This is the local police station calling. I do believe we have your daughter. She was found downtown on main street."

"Excuse me? My daughter?! Oh my god!" Kisara's mother yelled on the other line.

"Mrs. Kedo, please calm down. Your daughter is perfectly fine. Would you like to talk to her?" The officer asked.

"Yes, please." At that he passed the phone to Kisara.

"Hello,mother." Kisara said quietly into the phone.

"Kisara! What happened?! Are you okay, dear?!"

"Yes, mother I'm fine." She sighed.

"Okay, dear. Please be good and I'll be over to pick you up as soon as possible." Then her mother hung up the phone. Kisara held out the phone to the officer and he hung it back up.

"Okay, so your mother will be coming for you?" He asked leaning on his desk.

"Yes. She'll probably be here within 15 minutes."

"Let's go wait for her at the door shall we?" At that they both got up and headed for the station's front door and sat down on a bench.

**15 minutes or so later**--------------------------------------------------------------------

A car showed up at the side of the crib by the police station. A women with long, brown hair and emerald, green eyes quickly exited from her car, entering the station.

"Kisara, dear!" Her mother ran up to her giving her a big hug. Kisara was a little reluctant but hugged back. "Come one let's go home." Then she turned to the officer. "Thank you for watching her for me."

"You're welcome Madame." Then he walked way back to his desk. Mrs. Kedo took her daughter's hand in hers and then they left, going home.

**15 minutes or so later (At Kisara's house)**---------------------------------------------

The two got out of the car and walked up to the house. Kisara's mother took out her keys and opened the door, entering the house.

"Why don't you go watch tv in the living room? I'll call your school and tell them you won't be in for the rest of the day and get things all cleared up." Her mother said walking towards the kitchen.

"Mom?" Her mother turned around and looked at her. "Umm...Y-you're not angry...with me? I ran away...I didn't go to school..." Kisara asked.

"No, no. I'm just glad you're okay. Understand?" Her mother went over to her and hugged her and Kisara just nodded. "Now go watch some tv, dear." Kisara headed towards the living room. "Oh and dear. Don't mention this to your father." Her mother said to Kisara's retreating form.

_Hmmm... I wonder what's wrong? Usually she'd get angry with me and tell me to go to my room or something. _But as Kisara turned on the tv she dismissed the thought, just happy she didn't get into trouble and hopping her father would _never _find out about her running away.

**Later that day (5:30pm)**-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara sat in front of the T.V. watching her favourite show as her mother made dinner in the kitchen.

As Kisara's show came to an end she got up and turned it off to join her mother in the kitchen.

"Oh, Kisara. Dinner won't be done for another hour or so." Then her mother's eyes looked up at the kitchen clock then back at her daughter. "Why don't you go to your room? Your father will be home soon." She then turned back to cooking dinner.

"Yes, mother." Kisara turned to leave the kitchen heading for the stairs. She walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She then went and lay on her bed falling into sleep.

**30 mins later**------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Click. _Kisara opened her eyes hearing the front door downstairs opening, signalling her father's arrival home. Kisara got up from her bed and put her ear to the floor listening silently to the occupants below her. Her parents were fighting again? Then she heard her name from her father's mouth. What? Had he found out about today? She quickly tore hear ear away from the floor and sat up.

_Oh no! The school called him at work! H-he's going to be angry this is not good. What am I going to do?! _She then heard steps coming up the stairs and they were definitely her fathers. She panicked.

_W-what am I going to do?! He'll find me in here... _Then it hit her. _The attic!_

A/N: Well, that's all! I hope you liked the chapter, I know it's not that great but it's kind of a connector for stuff coming in the next chapter. I'll be sure to update tomorrow since I'm not doing much. The next chapter is called "The thing from within the mirror" That's all for now! Please review!


	3. The Thing From Within The Mirror

A/N: Hi again! Well, like I said! I updated! And I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R!!

WARNING: There is language in this chapter and...death. Don't like it! Don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any character from the show. So please Don't sue!

Chapter 3 : The Thing From Within The Mirror

Kisara panicked. What was she going to do? If she stayed in her room her father would definitely find her. Foot steps were quickly coming up the stairs and she knew they belonged to her father. Then she heard him called for her.

"Where are you, you little brat!? You better get out here! I heard what happened today and you're not getting off easy! I'll give you a punishment you won't soon forget!" All hope of getting out of this alive suddenly shattered at his words. Her father was almost at the top of the stairs by the sounds of it and that meant he was only about 6 or 7 meters from her bedroom door. Then it hit her.

_The attic! I can hide in the attic! He wouldn't find me there, we haven't used it since we lived here! _ It was now...or never. She quickly got up from the floor and ran, flinging her bedroom door open and running down the hall before stopping. She looked up at the attic door and saw the door string and jumped up to reach it pulling down a stair case. She quickly ran up into the attic hearing her father's frustrated yell when he found that she was not in her room.

"Where are you, you whore! You know you can't running away, Kisara" He yelled in rage and sneered as he said her name. Down the hall Kisara quickly fought with the attic staircase trying to pull it up to close the door. She could hear that her father was now checking all the rooms.

_Come on you stupid thing! Grr..._She thought as the staircase slowly moved. Then with all her might she pulled and then it finally came up to close the attic off from the rest of the house. _Yes! _Kisara listened quietly as her father walked around below. _He can't possibly find me in here unless I was to make noise and I'll make sure not to. _

She slowly turned around to look at the attic and to her surprise saw that the attic was not as empty as she thought it to be. There was a tall, body sized, oval shaped mirror in the middle of the attic. _Huh? What's this? _She thought curiously as she walked towards it making sure she was making as little noise as possible as she passed over the floor boards. Kisara stopped in front of it and noticed that it was a very old mirror. She ran her hand over it's surface removing dust from it.

She stood there starring at it, forgetting why she was here. As she stared at it she thought she saw something within it's reflective depths. She leaned into it, then saw pitch black eyes starring back at her where her blue eyes should have been. At this she let out a high pitched scream falling to the floor putting a hand over her mouth, slowly moving away from the mirror as she closed her eyes. Then she remembered why she was up here.

_Oh no! Now he'll find me_ she thought. She opened her eyes and looked back up at the mirror and saw that the eyes that had been looking back at her had disappeared.

Kisara sat horrified as she heard her father yell from below.

"You little whore! I found you! Thought you could hide in the attic, didn't you?!." Kisara heard him opening the attic door and she quickly got up running past the mirror to hide in a attic corner. She slid down the wall to the floor pulling her knees to her stomach, laying her head in her hands and closing her eyes.

_Oh God, oh God...help me _she pleaded to any God that would hear her. Her father had opened the door and was now walking towards her, a twisted look on his face. Kisara looked up from her hands at him with wide eyes as she trembled.

"P-please...d-don't..." she whimpered. With that her father's foot connected with her side and she cringed falling onto her opposite side as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you ask me to." He sneered, his face turning into a twisted, crazed smirk. Then he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt pulling her up above the ground in front of him.

"Heh heh...I think I'll enjoy this. Now look at me you brat and beg me to stop!" He said in a dark voice that Kisara had never heard him use before and this scared her even more. "Look at me!" her father snapped. She moved her eyes to his as tears ran down her face.

"Please...d-don't do this."she whined again as more tears fell. All her father did was smile insanely.

"How about this?" He said as he brought his knee up to connect with her stomach, blowing the wind out of Kisara, having her gasp for air. He then threw her across the room, hitting the mirror along the way. As she fell to the floor in pain she heard the mirror break beneath her. She looked down seeing mirror shards all over the floor, some of which were piercing into her skin, causing her more pain then she needed at a time like this. Kisara slowly got up moving away from the broken mirror. Her father laughed as many more pained tears fell down her face.

"Having fun yet?" he asked. Kisara moved back some more hitting the wall by the attic door. Her father walked towards her stepping through the mirror shards. Suddenly a Black mist filled the room and the shard of glass beneath his feet start to move. He moved back quickly, his eyes widening as the mirror came together to reform itself. As the mirror was once again one it turned towards Kisara's father. Her father looked as if he'd die from fear as he backed away as much as he could from the demonic mirror.

In it's reflective depths a form appeared. He noticed it resembled his daughter except the fact it was much taller and had pitch black eyes and bright, blood red hair. He turned on his daughter.

"What is this crap?! This your doing you little witch! Stop your tricks now or I'll make you sorry you even tried!" All Kisara did was look back at him fear clearly in her eyes. She wasn't doing this! She had no idea what was happening!

Her father got to his feet and was about to walk over to her when the mirror's surface rippled and a banshee like shriek came from it. He turned to it as the form in the mirror stepped out! What the hell was going on he thought. It was as if he became paralysed and couldn't do anything as it moved towards him.

Kisara thought of this as her time to escape and she crawled to the attic door. She ran down the staircase and towards her bedroom as pain from her cuts and injuries surged through her body but, she paid them no attention to them as her only goal was to get away and hide. She ran into her room slamming the door and running to hide in closet. Kisara sat down bringing her legs towards her and tightly closing her eyes.

Pained screams rang out from within the attic. Part of Kisara felt guilty and regretted leaving her father alone, while the other part was glad that she'd got away from that monster. All in all Kisara was terrified beyond belief. What had come out of the mirror?!

Then Kisara noticed it was silent and she no longer heard her father's screams. Foot steps were heard coming up the stairs and her mother's voice.

"Kisara? Dear? Are you two...o-okay up there?" Her mother called worriedly. Kisara's eyes shot open hearing her mother but didn't dare move from her hiding spot. More foot steps but, this time from the other end of the hall, from the attic hall. Kisara was sure...those steps did _not_ belong to her father.

_No, no. Leave my mother alone _ she thought. Then the footsteps stopped. A scream, her mother's. Tears fell from Kisara's eyes. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't! But it sadly was...

**Later**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara stayed silent hiding in her closet. It had been almost 2 hours and Kisara hadn't heard anything in the hallways since her mother's scream. Still she didn't dare move, instead she slumped her head against the closet wall and fell into a troubled sleep hopping that when she woke up she'd find this had all been just a bad nightmare.

-----------

A/N : Well thanks again for reading! Please review! And I hope to get another chapter up soon!


	4. 6 Years After

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! And sorry about the crappy newspaper title, I couldn't think of anything better, so don't kill me! Also this will be a short chapter, sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter a long one, so look forward to it! Thanks! R&R!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any character from the show. So please Don't sue!

Chapter 4 : 6 Years After

Kisara sat on her bed looking down at the front page story of an old newspaper that dated back 6 years ago. Her eyes passing over the story title : "_The Kedo Tragedy_". Below the title it read:

'_Early Tuesday morning young Kisara Kedo was found on her front steps by a neighbour, Mrs. Mizuki. Mrs. Mizuki said that she had been horrified when finding the girl's parents dead in the house. The bodies of Mr. & Mrs. Kedo had been brutally mutilated. Their daughter lucky had survived the slaughter with only a few cuts and bruises and is the only witness to this case. Miss Kedo is now living with her grandmother in Tokyo and taking counselling. The killer at this point can't be identified for very little to no evidence was left behind._'

Kisara sighed as she put the paper on her bed side table and stood up going over to the bedroom window. 6 years had pasted by since the horrid incidence still, she couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop the nightmares that plagued her. To Kisara it felt like it had happened just yesterday. The pain, the screams of her parents...and those eyes.

She lifted her hands to the window and opened it letting in the cool morning breeze. The sun was just rising over the horizon as Kisara turned away from the window to go get ready for school.

**At breakfast**------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright Kisara? You look so pale and I heard you screaming in your sleep again last night." Her grandmother asked concerned.

"Yes, grandma I'm fine. Besides, it was only a nightmare." Kisara looked down at the empty plate in front of her to see a pale complexion stare back at her as her grandmother slipped a pancake onto it.

"Well, okay if you insist. But, you know I worry about you."

"Please don't. There's nothing to worry about." Kisara said as she poured maple syrup on her pancake and ate it.

Breakfast went by quietly as neither spoke but, just kept to themselves. Kisara looked over at the kitchen clock and saw that it was 15 before 9. If she didn't leave now she'd be late for school. Quickly she got up from her seat, taking her dishes over to the sink and putting them in before going over to the kitchen door, picking up her school bag. Kisara turned to her grandmother with a slight smile.

"Bye, grandma. I'm off to school. See you later." And with that she was out the front door heading for Domino High.


	5. How Much For This Mirror?

A/N: The story make seem like it's slipping a bit but, I'm trying to give this story an up and down feeling were things will just jump out at you all of a sudden. And like I promised this chapter is longer than all the others before it but only by a little. Oh and just to let you know I'm using the original Japanese names for all the yugioh characters. Well, on with the story but, first the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any character from the show. So please Don't sue!

Chapter 5 : How Much For This Mirror?

Kisara looked down at the ground as she made her way along the rather narrow path through the local park woods. She always took this way, it was a shorter walk to the school then going through the many houses of her neighbourhood. Walking through the woods was also relaxing; the silent breeze that swept through the trees and the little chirping birds.

Kisara fell into thought as she walked along. Her grandmother was always worrying about her too much, they were only nightmares and nothing more. _'Only silly nightmares' _she told herself. She remembered the dream she had this morning, it had seemed so real. Something had been chasing her through woods very much like the one she was in now yet, full of death, void of any living thing.

Kisara looked down at her watch...9:00am. _'Nine o'clock? Nine?! I'm going to be late!!'_ she thought surprised that time had gone by so fast. Quickly she dashed through the last length of woods towards Domino High.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kisara swiftly ran down the empty school halls, she was late for class by 5 minutes and knew Mr. Mizuno, her first period English teacher would not be happy with her. She'd been stupid enough to space out as she was walking to school. By the time she was at her classroom door she was panting like a dog. Kisara caught her breath before opening the door, ready to apologise for being late.

The whole class turned their attention to the back classroom door as Kisara walked in and bowing her head.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late and disturbing the class. Please forgive me."

"Yes,yes. You're late. Now hurry up and sit down and please try not to be late again." Mr. Mizuno snapped at her, then turned back to what he was doing. "Now as I was saying, this project will be due a week from now. I will take no excuses if you hand it in late. If it's late you get zero."

Kisara made her way over to her seat in the back corner of the class near some of her friends. Friends, they were a great thing to have. When she had moved out with her grandmother and gone to a new school things had started to get a bit better. People had accepted her for her quiet nature and unnatural hair colour. As she sat down her friend, Shizuka, turned to her.

"Late again? You know Mr. Mizuno is gonna stick you in detention if you don't watch yourself. Did you sleep in or something?" Shizuka said quietly.

"No, I woke up early today. I just kinda zoned out on the way here."

"Zoned out? You do that a lot don't you?"

"Ya, I guess I do." Kisara replayed with a smile then turned back to the front of the class.

**Later At Lunch ( In the Library)**-------------------------------------------------------

4 teens sat around a table in the Domino High library discussing their new English assignment. Shizuka had explained to Kisara what she missed having been late for the class. Looking down at the assignment paper Kisara had got from the teacher she read the layout for the project:

'_Due Date: October 9th_

_For this project you will be writing up your own murder story, making up evidence and writing a newspaper article for the murder. The story must be at least 5 pages. You must have at least 3 different types of evidence and have at least a full 8 lined paragraph for your article. You may want to use newspaper articles to give you some ideas. You have been given a week for this project. If you hand your project in late it will result in a mark of zero_...'

There was more written on the paper but, Kisara decided to read the rest later.

"Finally he decided to give us something fun to do." Shizuka sighed leaning back in her chair. "So do have an idea for your story Jou?" Shizuka asked her brother across the small table.

"Nah, I don't know. Maybe I just won't do it." Jounouchi said calmly.

"Oh, come on Jou. You now you need the marks. Besides, It _will_ be fun." said a short boy that went by the name Yugi. As the two boys talked about if Jounouchi would do the assignment or not, Shizuka turned to her friend.

"Are you alright? You're being more quiet than you usually are."

"Hm? I'm fine." Kisara said putting on a smile for her friend, then got up from her seat putting her school bag over one shoulder. "I think I'll go start my project before the end of lunch. See you later."

"Okay. Later then."

Kisara headed towards the library computers and sat down by one. She typed in her user name and password into the login screen and waited for the computer to load. Kisara set her head down on the computer table. She couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare she had the night before. It had be horrible. As Kisara sat there she recalled the dream.

_A dark figure had been chasing her through a dark and twisted forest until she had come to a clearing within the old trees. In the centre of the clearing there was a mirror on the ground. A small, round mirror with gold framing. Strange characters were etched into the gold. Slowly she had picked it up of the dark soiled ground. When she looked into it her reflection was nothing but a shadow. All of a sudden the mirror shattered in her hands and a black fog surrounded her. Vines came from out of nowhere and held her in place. Another mirror appeared in front of her showing her what she didn't wish to see. The fatal night her parents were slaughtered by her so called "twin". In the darkness she struggled with the vines and tried to keep from seeing the sight before her. Even if she closed her eyes she could still see the images. She screamed to be free of the nightmare. And that's when she had woke up._

Kisara sat up in her chair staring at the computer screen. She hated those nightmares but knew she could never rid herself of them. They'd always show her parents being torn, ripped apart.

Deciding she'd get nowhere with her project now she signed off the computer and left the library to walk the halls alone for the rest of lunch hour.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Kisara and was relieved when the bell, signalling that school was over, rang. Kisara got up out of her seat as fellow students flooded out of the room.

"Hey, Kisara. Wanna come with Yugi and my brother to the burger joint?" Shizuka asked walking up to Kisara.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I told my grandma I'd help her with somethings after school." Kisara lied, wanting to be alone with her thoughts.

"Okay. But just know you're missing out." Shizuka chirped as she walked away to find the other two friends. Kisara watched her friend leave the room half regretting that she had declined her friend's offer. After a few moments Kisara left the room herself and headed home.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kisara stood at the bus stop right outside her school waiting. She didn't want to go home just yet, so maybe she'd do some window shopping for and hour or so downtown.

The bus turned the corner coming into view down the road and slowly came to a stop at the bus stop. Kisara stepped onto the crowded bus flashing her bus pass at the driver before finding a seat near the back door of the bus.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kisara walked past many stores stopping momentarily to stare into the glass display windows. Toy stores, clothes stores and such.

As Kisara was walking by an old antique shop a certain item in the window caught her eye. She stood by the window thoughtfully looking at the displayed item. She turned from the window and entered the little shop.

When she entered a woody smell filled her senses. There were many old antique tables an chairs, boats in bottles, fancy jewellery on display in a cabinet far in a corner. It was full of the usual things you find in an antique shop.

Kisara glanced over the many items seeing if maybe something would interest her grandmother at all. Her grandmother loved to shop for antiques. She quietly walked over to the window she had looked through and bent down to observe the item that had caught her attention.

"Would you be interested in buying that mirror, young lady?" Said an old voice behind her and she jumped slightly startled.

"Buy the mirror...how much would it cost?" she asked look from the old man back to the small round, gold mirror on display. "I only have about 2,100 yen with me."

"Well, that mirror has been here for a while and I was hoping to get rid of it since no one seemed to want to buy it. How about 1,268 yen?

"Great, I'll take it then." At this he picked the mirror from it's stand on display and took it to a back desk. He lightly rapped it in tissue paper and old newspaper then put into a fitting box.

"That'll be 1,268 yen" he said as he typed number into the cash register having it pop open. Kisara handed him the the money taking her change from the man as she picked up her package from the counter.

"Thank you."

"Yes, Young lady. Have a good evening." And with that Kisara was out the door heading towards home.


	6. Unfortunate Shock

A/N: Wow! It's been like 11 months since I last wrote a chapter for this fic. I'm really sorry for anyone who was following my story, really! I've been a bit busy and I've had major writer's block! But to make up for those 9 months this will be a much longer chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any character from the show. So please Don't sue!

Chapter 6: Unfortunate Shock

"I'm home!" Kisara called as she entered the house.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you and dinner's gotten cold." Her grandmother looked towards the clock sitting on a side table. It read 7:47pm. "Next time you decide to stay out late I hope you'll think of calling to tell me so."

"I'm sorry. I was out with a few friends. I swear, next time I'll call you. I really didn't mean to make you worry." Kisara said as she walked past her grandmother and up the stairs towards her bedroom. Her grandmother leaned on the banister, a frown on her face.

"Would you like me to heat up dinner for you?" she asked.

"No, Grandma. I'm not really hungry, but thank you." Kisara said as she stood at the top of the stairs smiling.

"Ok, dear. But if you get hungry later on the leftovers will be on the left side of the fridge."

--------------------------------------------------------

Kisara pushed her bedroom door open and walked over to her bed, collapsing onto it. She felt guilty. Making her Grandmother worry more than usual like that and even lying about where she had been. She really would make sure to call home next time.

She rolled over onto her side as her stomach growled. Maybe she really was hungry. Sitting she looked down at the package she still held firmly in her left hand. She momentarily starred at the object then started to unbox and unwrap it. Kisara tossed the box and paper onto her night stand and ran her fingers over the rim and surface of the old mirror. It was rather cold to the touch as though it had been left out on a cold night.

Her stomach once again growled and she blushed. Placing the mirror on her night stand with it's wrappings, she headed on downstairs to the kitchen.

Kisara opened the the fridge, took out the leftovers and popped them into the microwave. Leaning up against the counter opposite she watched as her meal rotated around and around. She glanced towards the clock noting the time. 8:15 pm.

Beep-beep-beep. Kisara retrieved her dinner from the microwave and slowly went to sit down at the kitchen table. But before she could even stick her fork into her piece of salmon there was knock at her front door. She hurriedly got up from the table.

Kisara leaned up against the door and looked out the peep-hole. She wasn't able to see anyone there. She thought it was strange but opened the door anyways. She look around the front yard and saw nothing unusual. Maybe some kids were just pulling a late night prank. As Kisara was just about to close the door and return to her meal she noticed something on the step. She kneeled down and picked up a scrap of paper. She turned the the piece of paper around and found something scribbled in the corner.

Kisara turned and re-entered the house. The words were way to small to make out she decided and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and leaned over and opened the coffee table drawer pushing old letters and things aside to find a magnifine glass. She took this and inspected the paper more closely. She thought she could make out the words: _Shizuka with the kitchen knife_. But that couldn't be it. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her or maybe this really was a prank, possibly pulled by one of her friends. Whether it was a prank or not Kisara felt uneasy as she placed the magnifine glass back into the drawer. She looked at the scrap of paper again. The scribbles on the paper somewhat reminded her of the game _Clue_.

What was this? If it was a prank, it was cruel one. She could never see her friend Shizuka ever doing anything such as murder. Either way Kisara didn't feel to hungry anymore and went into the kitchen to dispose of what she had previously thought to eat.

Shaking slightly Kisara made he way back to her bedroom. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights or change as she slipped into bed and pulled the covers over her head. _Everything's fine_ she told herself, everything would be sorted tomorrow when she went to school and talked to Shizuka and her other friends. Slowly she fell into an uneasy sleep and slipped away from reality as dark dreams once again plagued her…

--------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kisara woke to a knock at her bedroom door and the voice of her grandmother calling her...something about school. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room, then glanced at the alarm clock on the shelf above her bed. Even looking at the clock, nothing really registered in her brain.

"Kisara! You have to wake up! You're already 15 minutes late!" said a stern voice. Still that did nothing. Kisara just lay there in a dazed state until her grandmother finally burst through the door and came over to the bed to shake her.

"Get up! You have school! You're late!" She roughly shook Kisara's arm until she had a reaction out of her.

"Er...huh? I'm what? I-I'm..." Reality hit Kisara hard and she jumped up out of her bed almost trampling her grandmother and ran towards the bathroom, stripping as she went. "I'm late!"

After her shower she didn't bother to dry her hair, just ran a brush through it, dressed and quickly picked up her school bag throwing some random things into it without thinking then dashed down the stairs and out the door.

"I'm go to be late!" Kisara huffed and puffed as she ran down the side walk and around a corner. "I really should have participated more in P.E.!"

As she rounded another corner she stopped in her tracks and looked up the street. There were police cars and an ambulance in front of a house. Not just any house. _Shizuka's house_. Kisara starred wide-eyed and started to shiver. Her mind drifted back to the night before and the scrap of paper she'd found on her front step. Something seemed wrong. _Something felt wrong._

Kisara dashed up the street towards a group of cops huddled around one of the police cars.

"W-what happened? Please tell me nothing happened!" she asked the group. No one answered her but, just gave each other concerned looks, then looked back Kisara. They weren't saying anything and it made Kisara all the more shaken. She moved towards a dark haired officer and grasped the sleeve of his shirt. "Please! Tell me what happened!" she screamed hysterically.

"Are you a friend of the family?" Kisara nodded as she felt tears building in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry...it's seems there's been a murder..."

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing...no. There was no way she could. She turned away from the dark haired officer and ran up the steps into the house.

The first thing that hit her when she entered was the strong smell of blood. She put her school bag down against the hallway wall. She shivered, feeling a rather cold breeze sweep by. She took a step forward and stepped into a puddle of crimson. Kisara looked down and cringed and quickly removed her foot. She tried not to think of who's blood it could be but, her mind kept wandering over the subject again and again.

Looking down at the hard wood floor she could see fresh blood stains trailing further into the house. Out of instinct she followed them. The stains led her to the main room where she found 6 men kneeling over a large, moist blood stain on the white carpet. Kisara felt sick and put a hand over her mouth.

"You! What are you doing in here? You shouldn't be here!" yelled an old balding man, wearing a long brown trench coat, on the other side of the room. At a quick pace he made his way over to Kisara and glared down at her with cold eyes. "Who are? What's your name, girl?" he demanded. Kisara felt somewhat intimidated and backed away a step or two to put some space between them.

"I-I'm a friend. Of the family, I mean. M-my name i-is Kedo Kisara, s-sir." she stuttered and averted her gaze to the floor.

"Kisara, eh?" He gave her a long look and then turned to one of the other men. "Asakura, would you mind taking this girl down to the station for questioning? Say's her name's_ Kisara_."

"Ah! Chief! Yes, sir!" said the man and came over to Kisara a grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her out of the room.

"Questioning?" Kisara asked worriedly. "You don't think I was involved do you?" She asked the man named Asakura. The man said nothing but just kept on dragging her and then flung her her into the back seat of a cop car. He started the engine and they were gone; down the road, towards the police station for _questioning_.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kisara squirmed around in the cold metal chair and starred down at the cup of coffee on the table in front of her. They had left her in a small room consisting of a table and two chairs and a mirror on the left wall that she knew for a fact was a one-way glass window. She looked over at the mirror and suddenly felt like millions of eyes were watching her. Though it was unlikely so many eyes were really watching her.

Again she starred down at the brown liquid they had left her. She didn't drink coffee. Even if she did, she'd still refuse to drink it in this situation.

Kisara looked towards the door as it swung open and the man, who she had seen earlier in Shizuka's house , walked in and sat himself across from her in the opposite chair.

"So, Kisara. I'll be asking you some things if that's alright with you." Kisara nodded at this and sat up in her chair, still looking down at the cup in front of her.

"Where were you last night? Preferably between 5 and 9 o'clock PM?"

"I was out window shopping after school until about 7:30 and then went home. I didn't go anywhere after that." she said in a quiet voice to her reflection in the coffee.

"Where you with anyone? While shopping?"

"No, I was alone." Kisara finally looked up. "Please..." she was almost begging. "Tell me. Has something happened to my friend Shizuka?" The man looked sternly at her.

"It seems as though your friend's brother Katsuya Jounouchi was murdered last night. He was found massacred and Shizuka by his side holding a large kitchen knife. She seemed to be in shock. We tried to talk to her but she'd only answer with your name: _Kisara_. That's why we thought you might know something." Kisara heard this gasped, wide-eyed, putting a hand to her mouth.

"I'm not saying that your friend murdered her brother but, we can't rule out the idea. If you'd like to see her we can have Asakura drive you to the hospital."

"Please, I'd like to see her..."

--------------------------------------------------------

Asakura looked down at her.

"Go on, don't take too long. I'll be waiting here for you. It's seems Chief wants you to stay at the station and keep an eyes on you. Hurry along now." Kisara's reply only came as mumble.

"Hello. I'd like to visit a friend. Katsuya Shizuka." Kisara asked at the front counter.

"Of course, dear." the nurse typed 'Katsuya Shizuka' into the computer and then turned to Kisara again. "She's on the second floor room 666, sweet heart." Kisara was a little startled by the room number but discarded the thought, more worried about her friend than a silly room number.

"Thank you." Kisara replied.

When Kisara finally made it to Shizuka's room, she wasn't so sure she really wanted to see her anymore. Didn't want to see her friend in such a state. Kisara grasped the door handle and paused listening to the things around her. She looked up the hall and saw a young blonde girl in a wheel chair. The girl noticed her a waved. Kisara smiled and waved back then decided she could face Shizuka. She turned the handle and entered the hospital room.

Shizuka was sitting up in bed and she was blankly looking out the window. A doctor was at the foot of the bed and seemed to be filling out some kind of form. When he saw Kisara he got up and and walked towards her and started talking in a hushed voice.

"You come to visit? That's good, maybe it would help if someone she knew talked to her. It seems her parents don't wish to see her." Kisara frowned.

"How is she doctor? Will she be alright?"

"It's hard to say. We did some tests and it seems she went through a great amount of shock and there is a possibility she may never recover. Very unfortunate...I heard she was a wonderfully bright girl." the doctor looked over his shoulder and Shizuka."Well, I'll leave you with her. Excuse me." The doctor left the room with the light click of the door closing behind him.

This couldn't be happening Kisara thought as tears threatened to spill. She walked over to the side of the bed and took Shizuka's hand in hers. Shizuka slowly turned her empty, emotionless gaze onto Kisara.

"Kisara..."

"Yes, it's me..." Kisara smiled through tear blurred eyes. "How have you been?"

"Kisara..." Kisara frowned.

"Kisara...she did it." Kisara was surprised and confused. Kisara clutched Shizuka's hand tighter and said the only thing she could think of...

"I'm sorry...forgive me." she replied, even though she didn't know what she apologizing for, as her tears now freely flowed down her face.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it (enjoy...doesn't really seem like the right term though with all these things happening at the moment). This really has gone in a real different direction than I ever thought it would. 11 months really does make a difference. I'll try to update soon!

Until then please send me reviews! (Maybe it'll make me write the next chapter sooner )


End file.
